


Movin' Right Along

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Because That's What You Get With Me, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 5, Discord: Flarrowverse Shipyard, Domestic Boyfriends, Gary has a lot of guilt, M/M, Moving In Together, Speculation, There is little angst but still some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: John has a...proposal of sort for Gary.(Based on the one promo image released of John and Gary)
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Movin' Right Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



> First of all, Legends is renewed for Season 6! Cheers, folks!
> 
> Second, the promo images were released for the first episode and I love the Avalance, Behrad's little party hat, and of course THE IMAGE OF JOHN WITH GARY AT THE SIDE.
> 
> Anyways, I felt a need to celebrate and I ended up writing some fluff with not a lot of angst. I hope you all enjoy!

“We’ll give you a call within the next two days if we decide to take you on, but you have been one of the most promising candidates so far.”

“Okay then,” Gary grinned as he stood up. “Thanks for having me come in.”

With that, he left the interview office and trekked past the desks to the doorway. Maybe things would pan out here. Accounting wouldn’t be so bad. He was good with numbers and filing and other mundane stuff. But he had to get the job here first.

Being out of work was tough. Since the Bureau had been shuttered by the government after the fiasco with Neron, every agent had been out getting work for themselves. Ava and Mona were set with the Legends, and Nora had gotten more into magic. The Legends had offered him a place, but he’d turned it down. He was the reason everyone lost their jobs, why the Legends didn’t defeat Neron sooner. He deserved mundane after what he’d done.

Stopping by a newspaper vending machine, he pulled out his phone to give John a call. When he looked up, Gary froze for a moment. Across the street was a woman in eighties power suit staring right at him. She seemed to know she had his attention as a cruel smile spread across her face. Gary involuntarily took a step back.

“Gary!”

He tore his gaze from the woman to see John coming up to him, a cup of coffee in hand. At the sight of his boyfriend, Gary couldn’t help but smile. In the months after...everything, he and John had worked out the past between them. They hit the reset between them, starting off as friends tracking down the things needing to be sent back to hell. From there, things just progressed to friends with benefits onto actually dating each other.

He looked back around again, but the woman was gone. There was no trace of her anywhere on the other side of the street.

“What’s wrong, sunshine?” John asked, frowning at him as he drew nearer. “Thought you were about to step off the curb into the street, now you look like you’ve seen something.”

“Nah,” Gary shook his head. “Well, I thought I did, but it’s nothing. Just my imagination being overactive.”

“You’re sure?” John asked.

Gary nodded. “Positive. But I was just about to call you. I just finished the interview and things are looking pretty good for a job.”

“That’s great,” John grinned, passing the cup to Gary. “I knew you said you’d finish up soon, so I came by with something.”

“Hey, thanks- wait, is this from that good tea shop?”

“Yeah,” John stuck his hand in his pockets. “Got it because I kinda wanted to discuss something with you.”

“Okay,” Gary took a swig of the hot beverage, not caring if he burned his tongue. Hopefully this wasn’t break-up tea. He didn’t want to be drinking break-up tea. Okay, now he was way more nervous.

“Calm down,” John took his hand out and placed it on Gary’s arm. “I just want to ask you a thing.”

“Yeah, okay, sorry. Go on.”

“We’ve been doing this back and forth for a while,” John began as they started walking down the street. “And I don’t have a problem with that at all. Magic is saving us a hell of a lot on plane tickets. Speaking of that, you’re coming along really well with that too.”

Gary blushed and ducked his head. “Thanks. And you have been a great teacher.”

“Good. So last weekend, when I said I was busy in London, I wasn’t actually in London-”

“Was it the Legends?”

“No, not them,” John assured him. “But an old friend died and he left me his house. Manor, actually. Anyways, it’s mine now and it’s bigger than I thought it would be.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Gary nodded, taking another sip. “So you need help moving in or something?”

The other man shook his head. “Not exactly. I was wondering if you would consider maybe moving in...with me...at the manor?”

Gary stopped dead. Was he hearing this right? “You want to me to move to England to live with you?”

“Yeah,” John nodded. “Look, I know how it sounds. You have a job offer of something safe and stable and here I am asking you to move in with me. If you say no, I’m okay with commuting to see you. Just thought this would be something easy?”

“It is a lot,” Gary reached down to take John’s hand, keeping his grip loose. “But living with you in England? I’m in.”

“You are? But the job-”

“I can get a visa and eventually find a job there,” Gary offered. “I know we don’t say this a lot, but I really like you enough to move to England.”

John squeezed his hand back. “I like you enough to ask you to move in with me, love.”

They resumed walking down the street, unaware of the eyes on them from across the street. 

“So, I guess I should start packing up my place soon,” Gary realized. “Hey, is it wrong to ask the Legends to use the jumpship to help move my stuff?”

“We could,” John mused. “Or we could ask for forgiveness for taking it instead of permission?”

“Permission,” Gary swallowed. “I’d rather not have anything else they hate me for.”

“Hey,” John squeezed his hand again. “They forgive you, and you have just as much of a place with them as I do.”

“Maybe one day. Right now, you forgiving me is enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fore reading! Drop a kudo or a comment below to help feed the muse and get me working on POGG. Or go support one of your other favorite constangreen authors too with a comment on their work!


End file.
